Getting Down And Dirty In The West
by Chico15
Summary: Austin Moon well known cowboy. Everyone knows not to mess with him. One day two women show up outside of town. Austin knows straight away that she is trouble but that doesn't stop him from showing her who is boss but surprisingly for him she gives him a taste of his own medicine, but Austin this mysterious girl has a secret and I don't think you'll be to happy about it.
1. That mornin

**_Getting Down And Dirty In The West_**

_Chapter 1 - That mornin' - 2,365 words_

**Austin Moon POV**

I woke up that morning to the sun creeping through my old silk curtains that barely cover the windows. I slowly sit up and throw away my small blanket, but personally I wouldn't even class it as a blanket I would say more of a cloth? I sat up stretched, rubbed my eyes and finally started getting ready for the long, hot and most likely eventful day ahead.

Slowly walking over to my crate, I bend down and pull out my outfit for the day. A used to be white shirt that is now grey/brown with a few rips in, my black leather like jacket that reached just passed my biceps and brown warn out trousers with my cowboy boots. After that I put my red bandana around my neck and tucked the rest in with my shirt.

Now for the fun bit, I grab my holster and wrap it around my waist placing my high power pistol, knife and lasso in. Then I pick up my gun holder and lift it up placing it over my head and arm. Grabbing my rifles from the foot of the bed I attach them to the gun holder and check to see that I have everything. Hmm...My hat! After getting my hat off of the desk I place it on my head and make my way out of my room.

Shutting my door behind me I hear the sound of the early birds talking at the bar and some of the women walking around the balconies. So right now ya'll are more than likely confused. Well I'm Austin Moon I am 26 years old, I live in the year 1910 in New Austin, Texas. Armadillo is where I am at the moment, a small town in the Cholla Springs region. It's not a bad town, has a train that passes through twice a day, got a general store, doctor, sheriff, gun smith, farm outback behind the saloon which I am currently in.

Ya see instead of buying my own house here in Armadillo I'm renting a small room on the second floor of the saloon. Ya walk straight out of your room and you're on the veranda that overlooks the whole saloon except for the bar which is located right below us. It's not bad for a small town but still nothing great. If you are wondering about family. Who knows where mine are, they could be in Mexico for all I know, maybe even got hunted down by a cougar or bear but like I said who knows.

As for jobs around here you can find a decent one. For me I go as I please helping out the sheriff from time to time. He only comes to me for help because most people in the state of New Austin know of me and know not to mess with me. Unlike Bollard gangs from Puevo Paraiso and West Elizabeth would most likely not be scared of me because they all have no clue who I am.

Puevo Paraiso is down south, we share the border with em. If you haven't guessed already that's Mexico. In my opinion I would keep anyone I care about away from there because they are all psychos, worse than the bastards that try to kill me. Now that's saying something.

I walk down the stairs of the saloon, bumping into a few women as I go. The women that hang around in saloons are always prostitutes. They stay on those stairs or hang around by the tables all day long waiting for some drunken man to take advantage of them for money.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs and to the main floor of the saloon I am met with silence, happens every morning so nothing new. People stop what they're doing and just stare, I'm not exactly 100% sure why, it's not like I'm going to hurt them or scare them for no reason but eh I'll let them think whatever they want to. I make my way around the tables and to the opposite side of the room and through the swinging doors.

The doors swing shut behind me and I am met with heat. Lately it's been hotter than usual and the humidity has been bad. It feels like the heat is all around you and let me say. If you're in jeans, shirt and carrying guns you sweat like a bitch.

I walk up to the banister which goes around the porch of the saloon and just observe my surroundings. The saloon is on a corner and to the right on the opposite side of the road is the train station. Just a small shack with a ticket fair and some seats. Outside you always see young kids between the ages of seven and fifteen standing there trying to sell you newspapers. I see a small boy called Jacob. He's new to the town, his parents live in a ranch not too far from here but they thought it would've been better for him to live here with his aunt. Jacob's a good kid, yeah he may be scared of me but he knows that I think of him as a younger brother. Anyone put their hands on him and I'd personally rip them a new asshole.

Jacob was on the floor up against the shack wall with a few newspapers next to him. You could see he was trying to get out of the sun, I don't blame the boy it was scorching. Note to self; go see how he's doing later and purchase a newspaper. There is also an animal pen along the railroad where livestock such as sheep and cows are kept and loaded onto the train cars for shipping.

I advert my eyes over so I'm looking straight ahead, across the main street from the saloon is the freight station. Just a small building which contains a post office and an area where the stagecoach services are found. The stage coaches are just men on a wagon, two to four horses pulling from the front. They're pretty good, will get you anywhere you need to go for not much cash.

Next to that is the general store, owned by anti-Semite (as well as anti-Catholic, anti-British, anti-immigrant, anti-homosexual, and anti-black) Herbert Moon. Yeah I know, same last name. No relative though thank the heavens. Herbert Moon is one grumpy old git. Some people may say the same about me. 'Grumpy, never in a good mood and horrible Austin Moon' but hey.

Then I look down the rest of the street to my left, the tailors, doctors, and other small houses scatter the sides of the road. At the end of the road is the sheriff's office. I help out from time to time only because Marshal can't handle it himself and he knows everyone's scared of me. What can I say it's a gift, I still get all the ladies even if I am a scary, tall asshole.

Armadillo is a common hangout for gangs, mostly Walton's Gang, and road agents who continue to bring violence and chaos to the town. Duels are common, as is the occasional bar fight and wild shootout, making Armadillo a place where danger is never uncommon. The Walton's Gang are one of the most dangerous gangs found around here, due to their ruthlessness and that they control a large amount of territory in Cholla Springs and unfortunately for us they just love Armadillo saloon.

Leigh Johnson is the Marshal and legal authority of Armadillo, along with the local Sheriffs, and is known by the local residents. He is assisted by young deputies Jonah and Eli. In my opinion Jonah and Eli are useless. They sleep on the job and are bad at it anyways. Jonah always tries to start fights with me and Dez and it's pretty hilarious. According to Marshal, the railroads in Armadillo led to all the common thugs, drunks, and murderers being here.

I slowly walk down the deck and to the right around the saloon and past the station. I then take a right so now I am completely behind the saloon. There is a small pen and a barn for horses, as well as a chicken coop outside the blacksmith's large shed which is found in the centre of the area. There is also a small shooting range, where we're free to shoot at the targets.

I walk to the pen for horses and see my beauty. Out here you ask any man and their horse is their prize possession. I caught this one myself four years ago and I'm kind of surprised I still have her. The amount of times we've been chased by gangs shooting left, right and centre. I named her Aaleyah, she was an American Standardbred. She was jet black all over with a very long mane. She was a very strong horse and fast. There are three horses that are all; fast, strong and not scared of gun shots and that would be the American Standardbred, Hungarian Half-bred which is pearly white all over, their manes sometimes are a dark shade at the top. And the third one is the Kentucky Saddler. I'm not going to lie the Kentucky Saddler is a very beautiful horse, it's a mustard colour all over with either a white or brown mane.

I walk up to the pen and hop the fence. I turn to the fence and grab my brown saddle and walk towards Aaleyah. Normally she tries to be a smart ass and run away from me but for once she's being good. I place the saddle on her and take out the rains in my pocket. Once she was all set up I hop up onto her back. Instead of wasting time and hoping off her, opening the door, closing the door then hopping back onto her I just jump the fence.

I take a side street on the other side of the saloon and come to the main street of Armadillo, I hitch Aaleyah to the front of the saloon and walk back in. I see drunken gangs everywhere the odd few prostitutes and then finally see Dez and Elliot up at the end of the bar. I walk over and plonk myself down next to Dez.

"Someone looks tired" I can hear the amusement in Dez's voice and feel him bump me with his shoulder.

"Fuck off Dez, just because I got laid last night and someone's girlfriend wouldn't have sex with them" I shoot back and Dez's smile drops.

"Ah Dez shouldn't have tried to piss him off, you know what he's like in the mornings" Elliot laughed from the other side of Dez.

"So Austin who'd ya get last night?" Elliot questioned crossing his arms onto the bar and moving forward waiting for my answer.

"Cassidy. Can't believe I paid her for it. She is the worst in bed ever and so annoying. I was moments away from getting my lasso and wrapping it around her neck" my tone was sharp and I could tell my face was more than likely red from irritation thinking back to last night's events.

"Well dude I told yo…" Elliot was cut off by dumb and dumber, aka Eli and Jonah.

"Austin!" they both said walking over to the bar.

"What do you pipsqueaks want?" I questioned already getting annoyed by their presence.

"Marshal wants y'all to come with us just around the border. There were two women riding past and Marshal thinks they are the bandits he's been looking for, for months" Jonah says in his squeaky voice. It drives me insane.

"Alright, c'mon let's get going" I gesture for Dez and Elliot to follow and we all go outside to the hitching post and jump on our horses.

Dez is riding a Cleveland Bay which he so happens to call 'Bay' very original I know. It is a dark reddish brown horse with black legs, mane and tail with a white star on its forehead and white socks up to its pasterns. Elliot however is riding a Painted Quarter Horse called Denny. A chestnut horse with a white blanket on its rump. It supposed to be chestnut but I just call it pink because it just looks like it.

We all slowly walked to the end of the road and standing outside of the sheriff's office was Marshal. We all stopped are horses and stood in a line in front of Marshal.

"Mornin', how're y'all?" Marshal asked walking off of his deck and towards the hitching post were his horse was hitched.

"Good thank you" Elliot spoke up from behind me.

"So ya think those lassies are the one's y'all been after for ages eh?" Dez asked. Yes he just said 'Lassies' he's from Scotland. Came here by boat a few years ago.

"Well they looked like it from afar but they may just be passing by, so let's go check it out. We'll head towards Hennigans Stead, MacFarlene's ranch way" Marshal tells us pointing in the direction.

"Alright then, meet you there" I say before Aaleyah starts galloping up the dusty road, Dez, Elliot, Jonah, Eli and Marshal not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways sorry guys for not updating when I said I would I have multiple reasons but you guys probably don't care. I promise to update soon as well. I've already written the next chapter and it's just as long as this one it's also more interesting and fun because we meet Ally, you guys will hopefully love it. Until next time.<strong>


	2. The runner

**Getting Down And Dirty In The West**

_Chapter 2 - The runner - 2,696 words_

Last time on _Getting Down And Dirty In The West_…

_"Well they looked like it from afar but they may just be passing through, so let's go check it out. We'll head towards Hennigans Stead, MacFarlene's ranch way" Marshal tells us pointing in the direction._

_"Alright then, meet you there" I say before Aaleyah starts galloping up the dusty road, Dez, Elliot, Jonah, Eli and Marshal not far behind._

* * *

><p>We rode around the region Hennigans Stead for at least twenty minutes before spotting two women making their way away from Armadillo and towards Coot's Chapel, a very small town not too far East.<p>

Tapping Aaleyah on her side I signalled her to gallop faster down the dusty dirt road towards the two young women on a honey colour and brown and white horse.

Dez and Elliot were right behind me, I could hear the sound of their horses galloping about a foot away from me so the two women were more than likely in their eyesight. I turn my head to my right and see Dez looking at me.

"The two women are just over there.." I say pointing in their direction "..can ya'll see em?" I shout just loud enough for Dez to hear me.

"Yeah I see em', you carry on and go up behind em. Me and Elliot will come in from either sides" Dez instructs, I just nod my head and continue towards the women.

If you're wondering where Marshal, Eli and Jonah are Marshal is more than likely not too far behind. As for those two dumbasses they're probably off track and have gotten lost like usual and later it'll be my job to go and find em'.

I finally reach the two women and I see Dez and Elliot either sides of them. Normally when there are three people surrounding you, you would normally get it that they want to speak to you and slow down but it looks like these girls had other ideas and kept riding and making their horses go faster to try and outrun us.

Ha that's cute they think they can actually outrun us. Dez and Elliot both exchange looks and move their horses in towards the girls so they are basically sandwiched in between them. Then I ride up behind them and turn Aaleyah side wards so their horses could not get out from the back, finally Dez and Elliot move a little forward blocking off the front of the horses yet still blocking the sides so the two women are caged in.

"Mornin' ladies" Marshal greets coming up from behind us.

Now is the only time I have actually had the chance to examine the two. One of them was about 5'7 with long jet black hair that reached her hips. You could see she was clearly from Mexico due to her dark skin and hair. She was wearing a skort that reached just below her knees accompanied with a white shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and a beige colour jacket on top. She was riding a very skinny grey horse that looked very out of shape.

As for the other woman she had chocolate brown hair that reached mid back and her skin was naturally pale, you could tell by the colour of the inside of her arm but because of the intense heat we've been having lately she had a bit of a tan. She had big brown doe eyes and a small mouth. I couldn't tell how tall she was because she was still sitting on her horse but by the looks of it she looked average height maybe the same as the Latina. She was wearing a skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles which was a light blue colour and she hat a white shirt on with light blue around the neck area and arms. Also wrapped around her waist was a brown scarf. The woman was on a light brown horse that was in a little bit better condition than the other but still not great.

When Marshal realised that the two were not going to answer him he nodded in my direction.

"Oi you two, ya gonna answer him or what? We don't have all day. Ya either answer us and we can let you carry on with ya journey or ya'll can ignore us and we'll be taking you back to Armadillo with us" I shout from behind. They obviously forgot I was there because once I started my sentence the Latina jumped in surprise.

"Uh. H-h-h-hi. I-I-I mean mornin'" the Latina finally decided to speak up

"No need to be worried we won't hurt you we were just wondering who you two are" Marshal says clearly making the woman relax as for the other she is just sat on her horse with a straight face.

"So would you mind telling me your name?" Marshal asked

"I'm Luisa..Luisa Fortuna" the woman replied who I now know as Luisa.

"Well it's nice ta meet ya Luisa and whose your friend?"

Luisa looked to her friend and the woman just scowled back at her. Her face literally read "say anything else and I'll cut you"

"Uh-uh-uh" Luisa replied with clearly not knowing what to do.

"Elliot, Dez. One of you let Luisa on the back of your horse and take her back to Armadillo. It's getting very hot at this time of day and she looks exhausted" I tell them.

Dez gets off his horse and helps Luisa down and picks her up placing her on the back of Elliot's horse. After me nodding to them they both head back to Armadillo.

"Marshal you too, go head back to Armadillo. See if you can find those assholes on the way because I tell you I am not going out looking for em' later"

"You sure Austin?" Marshal questions eyeing the other woman who is still on her horse looking at the floor.

"Yeah now go on, go find Eli and Jonah" I tell Marshal he just slowly nods and starts walking back to Armadillo on his horse at a slow pace.

I quickly pull out my lasso from my holster and throw it forward getting perfect aim and it landing around the woman's horse's neck.

"So I'm guessing ya ain't gon tell me ya name, am I right?" I ask the girl whilst getting off of my horse and standing in front of hers.

She doesn't reply and just looks in the opposite direction. Well if she's gonna be like that then fine. I reach up and grab her around her waist and pull her off of her horse. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy even I knew that, she starts kicking and screaming.

"Get off of me you sick man" the woman shouts, pounding me in the back with her fists.

"Ey c'mon now, I asked for your name and you weren't having any of it so now we're going to be doing it my way" I shout harshly into her ear.

Suddenly she goes quiet and I smile in success, I start walking over to my horse when all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder blade. I drop to my knees releasing the woman and grabbing onto my shoulder. I felt a handle sticking out of my back. She stabbed me. She actually had the nerve to stab me.

I grab the end of the knife in my hand and yank it out groaning in pain. I throw the knife on the floor and look up to see where she had ran off too. She had ditched her horse and ran off down the dusty road.

Quickly getting up I jump onto Aaleyah and pull the rains for her to start galloping. The woman was pretty fast I'll give her that but c'mon no one can outrun a horse. I slow down a little when she is nearly in reach and throw my left leg onto the same side as my right ready to jump off.

When I am finally in line with her I push off of Aaleyah and land on the woman knocking her to the floor. I hear her grunt in pain or irritation maybe both.

"Really trying to run away. Now you're going to be facing punishment when we get back to Armadillo for stabbing an officer and running away when wanted for questioning" I shout at her grabbing my lasso and tying her arms behind her back.

"Whatever" I hear her mumble

I pick the woman up and place her on the back of my horse and jump onto the front.

"Now you better start doing as you're told and be a good girl" I say as if I am talking to a child.

"I know you think of me as a child but please, I'm probably older than you" She snorts back.

Older than me? Hmm..either I look young for my age or she does.

"Older than twenty six then ey?" I question turning my head around and looking at her

"No. Twenty five" The woman mumbles avoiding my gaze

"Well then that means you aren't older than me doesn't it petal" I laugh as she scrunches her nose in disgust at my nickname for her.

"Don't call me that you scum. As soon as these ropes are off of me I'll kick ya ass"

"Eye now petal, calm down and let's settle this. You may think you're a tough little girl and maybe you are but if you even tried to take me on I'm not afraid to teach you a lesson. Understood." I growl turning my head forward and riding back to Armadillo.

"Move it dimwits!" I shout, shoving Eli and Jonah out of the way so I can walk through the doorway into the sheriff's office.

"Marshal" I nod at as he is sitting behind his desk

"Where's Luisa" the woman shouts looking at Marshal. Oh yeah I didn't mention we just arrived back in Armadillo and I was leading her into the sheriff's office to talk to Marshal about her punishment.

"She's in the saloon with Dez and Elliot the two other men from before, don't worry she is fine. She got a room next to Moon's and she had time to freshen up. Now I believe she is having some grub" Marshal informs the young lady.

"Moon? Who's Moon?" She asks clearly confused

"That my darling is me" I whisper into her ear from behind. I notice she shivered and smirk at her response even if she did shiver and not in a good way that means I scare or disgust her what makes this even more amusing.

"You put her in a room next to-to this sick bastard! You seriously trust him" her voice was dripping with disgust which only made my smirk grow

"I can assure you miss-" Marshal waits for the woman to reply but she stays quiet "-she will be fine, believe me as long as is near her she will be safe" I hear her scoff and mumble "I'd trust a cougar more than I'd trust him"

"Well Marshal she will be receiving punishment" I state pretty smugly

"And why is that" Marshal's eyebrows knit together

"Earlier on she stabbed me in the shoulder with her knife and made a runner, clearly she didn't get far because..well she's now here" I chuckle afterwards earning a glare from the girl.

"Very well, put her in the cell for the night. I'll get Eli and Jonah to watch her" with that he gets up from his desk and heads out of the small office.

I walk over to the far right hand corner and open the cell.

"There you go petal have a fun night. Oh and also good luck with them. I'm sure you can handle yourself but I'm just saying if someone hears you screaming in the night no one will be coming to save you until morning" I push her into the cell close it behind her and walk out of the office not giving her a chance to speak.

I walk past Eli and Jonah who are on the deck but I stop them just before they walk into the building for their shift.

"I may not like the girl but if I find out that either of you have even touched a single hair on her head I will not think twice about beating your asses" My voice is cold and dripping with hatred. Both guys nod and run into the building.

Slowly I make my way down the dirty road. It's about seven pm now and its already pitch dark. I walk past the general store and then stop outside of the doctor's office. I make my way into the store and see Doc sitting behind his desk.

"Ey Doc could you check this for me and see if I've gotten everything out?" I question walking up to him and pointing to my shoulder.

"Yeah of course Austin" He answer looking at the sore "What happened here then?"

"Some girl stabbed me and tried to run away, she didn't get very far though" I tell him

I just hear him laugh "Ah so the big scary Austin Moon has finally found his match"

"What do ya mean by that Doc?" I ask turning around and facing him.

"Well no one ever stands up to you now do they, and now all of a sudden this woman has. You've literally found you but in a female version" He laughs once again then pats where I got stabbed. "Its all good you got everything out. Should heal within a couple of days, until next time Austin" Doc tips his hat forward and then walks back behind his desk.

"Finally look who decides to show up!" Elliot shouts from across the bar as he sees me at the doors of the saloon.

I slowly make my way through the crowd of people and over to where Elliot and Dez are sitting

"Alright, sorry I took so long. I had to teach that girl a lesson. She's in the cell for the night" I take a seat across from the two and both of their eyebrows raise in amusement.

"Oh yeah? What she do" Dez asks me smirking

"Stabbed me in the shoulder then made a runner" I tell em then take a gulp of my drink what Cassidy just placed on the table.

"And you didn't kill her? Wow man, that's weird. Normally you wouldn't have thought twice about killing em" Dez says looking confused, Elliot next to him nodding his head in agreement.

"Na never killed her, should've. But I never." I answer simply "Well I'm off to bed, Elliot do me proud and get lucky tonight and Dez try and convince Trish tonight" I laugh slapping em both on the back and then heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me if you think I should carry on with the story. Also I am so sorry for not updating sooner I've just been so busy and now I'm sick and I've been stuck in bed all day so I wrote this. I definitely won't be better by tomorrow so I may be posting another chapter tomorrow if that is what you guys would like! I hope you all had a great news years and Christmas! I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. Until next time :*<strong>


	3. But, she escaped?

**_Getting Down And Dirty In The West_**

_Chapter 3 - But, she escaped? - 2,561 words_

* * *

><p>"AUSTIN!"<p>

Hmm...

"AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN" I hear two annoying voices in my ear.  
>I open my eyes and see two people I really do not want to deal with at this time in the morning.<p>

"Ya two better have a bloody good explanation as to why you're waking me up at this time in the morning! And I can assure you if it's not good enough ya'll aren't gonna be let off the hook for it" I snapped whilst sitting up in my bed and stretching. I look up to see the two knuckleheads, Eli and Jonah standing there.

"Austin. She-she go.." Eli tries explaining but is clearly out of breath from running up here. He bends over and places both of his hands onto his knees which are slightly bent.

"She, who? What happened you two" I shout making Jonah jump

"The woman! She got out" Jonah states panic evident all over his face.

"SHE WHAT!" I scream. Both boys take a few steps back "How could she possibly get out huh?"

"I-I-I I don't know but we went to her cell today and it was empty" Jonah informs me when Eli nods his head.

I get up from my bed and grab my hat off of my cabinet. I quickly place it on my head and turn around. "I swear to god you two. If she's gone I'll kill you both" I exclaim before walking forward and barging past the two idiots and out of the door.

* * *

><p>I Push the Sheriff's Office doors open with so much force it hits the wall behind making a loud bang. I look over to the cell to see the lady sitting in there looking at me alarmed. Clearly the loud bang had scared her.<p>

"YOU TWO" I shout turning around to see the two morons running towards the office

"I told you Moon, she's gone..." Eli says to me as he walks into the Office but once he catches a glance at the woman sitting in the cell his face drops.

"But. You escaped!" Jonah runs up to the cell bars pointing accusingly at the woman.

"Ugh.. I've been here all morning?" the brunette tells him a matter of factually

"Oh no you weren't you little sneaky bitch! You were not here when we got here twenty minutes ago" Eli was now next to Jonah up against the bars shouting at the young woman. They both looked confused and aggravated while she looked confused and amused.

"I have been sitting here since that dickhead threw me in here last night" The woman states throwing her head in my direction

"Well clearly not.."

"HEY" I had, had enough of this. "You two get out there now" I point to the door. Eli and Jonah both glare at the woman before walking out, I close the door behind them before walking over to the girl.

"Look.." I glance at the woman waiting for her to tell me her name

"Ally" She answer simply looking down at her nails

"Look Ally. I know those two are very stupid but I'll still have to ask did you escape?" Once the sentence left my mouth she looks up and laughs with a smirk on her face.

"How could I? The locks still on the door" Ally nods towards the door and I look down and she's right it's still there.

"Alright then. Well Ally I am going to go sort them two out and then I shall take you to MacFarlene's Ranch to get a new horse, since we abandoned yours yesterday. Sound good?"

"Perfect" She replies and with that I walk out.

* * *

><p>"Ya two are literally fuckin' useless. Go for a few days. Just get away from here for a while, we may be able to get some work done for once without you two interfering" Eli and Jonah are sat on the floor on the deck of the Sheriff's Office when I am standing looking down at the two.<p>

"But Austin you have to believe me. She wasn't there-" Eli starts to get up

"I don't want to hear it, now leave" with that the two assholes finally get up and out of my sight.

...

"So I'm gonna let you out now. Not gonna stab me or anything..right?" I ask Ally, she just looks up at me from the other side of the metal door.

"As long as you don't give me a reason to Moon" She says smirking.

"C'mon then let's get going" I unlock the door and open it for Ally to walk out. We walk out of the Office and over to Aaleyah who is hitched out front.

I hop onto her fixing the reins and look at Ally

"You coming?" I question

"Wait I'm getting on with you?" She asks walking towards me and Aaleyah

"Well you don't really have a horse now do you petal? So either hop on, walk or I can always lasso you and drag you when riding" I throw her a charming smile which causes her to just roll her eyes and hop on. As soon as she wraps her arms around my torso I pull the reins back and jerk them forward and Aaleyah starts galloping.

"So Moon. Impressive horse" Ally shouts from behind so I can hear.

"Yeah she's a beauty, found her myself. She's my prize possession" I finish

"If I knew any better I would've thought you were talking about a woman" Ally laughs

"Na, I'd rather avoid anything serious like that" I tell her my mood suddenly changing

"Oh why's that" Ally questions nudging my arm

"Drop. It." I tell her. My voice was dripping with venom and yes maybe it was wrong but oh well.

The rest of the ride was dead silent. Ally didn't try to make conversation and just kept quiet viewing the scenery.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after leaving Armadillo I finally see MacFarlene's Ranch in the distance at least a two minute ride away.<p>

"Right we're nearly there alright?" I shout back to Ally

"Alright" I hear Ally say quietly

Finally we ride through MacFarlene's Ranch. To the left was a train station, to the right was a pen for the cattle then next to that was a chicken coop and barn. Opposite from that was the horses corral where we will be going for Ally.

I stop by a hitching post next to the corral and hop off Aaleyah. I hitch her to the post in front as Ally hops off of her.

"Right I'm gonna find Bonnie, she'll help find you a horse so while I'm at that you can head off to the general store, get something to drink or any supplies you may need" I tell her before heading towards the barn "Oh" I say turning around "You've got ten minutes then meet me back here" and with that I'm off.

**Ally's POV **

Moon walked off towards some barn not too far away. So I have ten minutes to waste. I head up the road to the general store. It was only a small shack on the side of the dusty road.

I walk onto the deck and push open the heavy door resulting with a loud creaking sound and then the bell being run signalling someone had entered the store.

I look up and see to my left has a few shelves full of fresh produce, such as apples, carrots and other vegetables and fruits. Then to my right there was a rack of guns. Pistols, Rifles, Shotguns, Lassos, saddles and anything else you could think of.

I walk up to the saddles and pick out a white leather one and rains for the horse I will be getting and walk up to the desk. I drop all of the heavy items on it with a loud thud.

I look up to see a young boy, maybe the age of nineteen with long brown hair that reaches his shoulders. He smiles up at me

"Will that be all ma'am?" The brunette asked politely

"Yes that is all" I answer, pay and walk back out and head down to the corral to meet Moon.

When I arrive at the corral Austin and this so called Bonnie girl is no where to be seen so I walk up to the fence and place the saddle on top of it. I then hang the reins over it as well.

Not even two minutes passed before I see Austin and a woman walking out from the barn. They were smiling and laughing at each other. The woman who I'm guessing is Bonnie had blonde hair which was up in a bun, she had pale skin but around her cheeks were kinda red from sun burn. She was wearing a blue skirt that reached mid shin and a white shirt with it.

They finally walked over to me and Austin looked up at me before turning back to Bonnie

"Bonnie this is Ally, Ally this is Bonnie" He says motioning between us both

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie" I smile extending my hand

"Yeah" Bonnie replies with a huff. She looks down at my hand before rolling her eyes and walking towards the corral fence doors.

I look at Austin but he just shrugs and follows her.

"So we have a few horses here, we have an Cleveland Bay over there and a few others. Our most expensive and best horse is the Kentucky Saddler" Bonnie says to Austin completely ignoring me.

"Yeah we'll have it" Austin tells Bonnie placing a hand on her shoulder, Bonnie smiled at this action. She looked love struck. So this is why she hate's me. A girl hanging around with Austin that she doesn't know of and probably thinks I'm trying to get into his pants. That's hilarious.

"Well he's one thousand five hundred dollars" Bonnie turns to me and puts her hand out signalling for me to give her money

"Oh I don't have any money on-" I'm cut off by Austin placing a few bills in her hands

"Yeah I got it, you can pay me when we get back" Austin leaves both of us standing there a little shocked and walks into the corral. He then stops and turns around to me

"You coming? Oh and grab the reins"

I grab the reins off of the fence and then hop over it into the pen. I follow Austin into the middle to an blonde coloured horse with a dark brown mane and tail.

"Give em' here" Austin doesn't even wait for me to hand him the reins he grabs them out of my hands and places them on the horse.

"So got a name for him?" he asks still busy fixing the reins

"Uh.. Rory?" I more like question unsure

"Rory. Sounds good" Austin smiles then hands me the reins "Right let's walk him over to the fence, get the saddle on him. Then we'll head back wash Aaleyah and him then get some grub" I just nod and follow Austin to the fence.

* * *

><p>To say this horse was amazing is an understatement. Yes maybe he isn't as good as Austin's horse Aaleyah but gosh he was incredible. I have never had a horse which is fast, strong and healthy so this is a change. We have already arrived back in Armadillo and right now me and Austin are walking through the saloon with soaking and dirty clothes. If you're wondering what happened this is exactly what went down...<p>

_*20 minutes prior*_

_"Kay Ally pass me the bucket of water" Austin shouts over to me from the opposite side of the barn. At the moment we are washing Rory and Aaleyah. _

_I grab the big metal bucket which is might I add very heavy. I waddle over to Austin with the bucket full to the rim in my hands. As I'm about to place it onto the floor my foot gets caught on a rake which has been left on the floor of the barn._

_The bucket flies straight out of my hands and onto Austin emptying most of the water out and onto him. I quickly compose myself and stand up straight and slap a hand to my mouth to stop me from laughing my ass off. _

_Austin turns around to me and he does not look happy "Oh you find this funny ey?" he questions before picking up the bucket that had fallen to the floor and walking towards me. At first I thought all of the water had been spilled onto him but soon I was proven wrong when he lifts the bucket above my head and tilts it making all of the water spill over me._

_"AUSTIN!" I screech as the cold water hits me, I hear him laugh and look up to see him holding his stomach and his head thrown back laughing. This is the first time I've seen his laugh and I must say his laugh is amazing._

_"Oh gosh that was funny, c'mon lets go get cleaned up" he says before pushing me out of the barn still laughing_.

I finally make it to the top of the saloon stairs with my clothes clinging to me and water dripping onto the dirty brown carpet, Austin not too far behind. I finally make it to my room door and turn around to Austin.

"Thank you for buying Rory for me but I actually don't have the money to pay you back so I will stay here and help you out with Marshal to help with my debt" I tell him smiling

"Sounds like a plan, goodnight Ally" and with that the mysterious Austin Moon is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys sorry for the long wait for this! I have been so busy but I'll try get one up quicker next time. So now I'm gonna answer some reviews. <strong>

**-To the guest who told me they don't review many stories and that I should feel lucky that they reviewed mine believe me I am so much and thank you for that! Oh and please keep reviewing telling me what you think of the story. **

**-To SuperGeorgia yes this is a lot to do with Red Dead Redemption. I just love the game so much and I wanted to make a story like it but I couldn't think of what I could call certain towns and characters so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I used the ones from the game.**

**-****MaryMallow I am glad you're in love with this story and I hope you do enjoy the rest of the chapters. **

**-cheerqueenforever Thank you I hope you like it, please keep reviewing! **

**-Now to all the guests and people who favourited and followed this story thank you so much and please keep reviewing and telling me what you think, see you soon**


	4. Who is he and what are you hiding?

_**Getting Down And Dirty In The West**_

_Chapter 4 - Who is he and what are you hiding? - 2,381 words_

* * *

><p><strong>Luisa Fortuna's POV<strong>

It was 2am, what was she doing out there and more importantly who was she with? We're like sisters and we tell each other everything but she has never told me anything about this. Who is that man. He was dressed in a black leather jacket that cut off just above his biceps, under that he had a cream shirt on and he also had black pants which were tucked into a pair of high cowboy boots that reached his knees. On top of his head he had a top hat that made him look like a magician and he also had a black bandana around his mouth.

2am. Why is he here at 2am. More importantly who is he? What are they talking about? He looks like someone from The Walton's Gang. But why would he be here. They're banned from the territory after 11pm so isn't he breaking the rules.

I'm so confused and why is he talking to her. Ally Dawson?

I watch the two for at least ten minutes and they just discuss something. At one point he's shouting at her and Ally looks around frantically to make sure no one catches them. What is she up too? After a few more minutes the man gets on his horse and heads off to god knows where.

Ally is just sat there though. Outside of the train station, head in her hands in the middle of the night. Well technically early hours in the morning. As I am about to head out to her she gets up and head towards the saloon.

* * *

><p>That morning I woke up early. I had a mission. <em>Find out what Ally is up too<em> and only one person can help me with that.

I threw my clothes on and headed out of my room into the hallway that had the sunshine shining through the windows at the end of the hall. I hear noises from downstairs at the bar. It's 6am and people are already drunk off their asses great.

I make my way down the hallway and pass at least four doors before I find the one I'm looking for. Normally I would knock but in this case oh well.

I open the door and walk into the barely lit room, only a few rays of sunlight entering the room due to a rip in the curtain hanging in front of the window. I turn to the bed to my left.

All I see is a body sprawled across it with the sheets tangled around them. Oh and of course I see a head of bright blonde hair because who would miss that?

I slowly walk up to him and shake their body to wake them up, but no. No response. I shake again yet the same as the first.

I lean towards the mans ear and shout as loud as possible

"AUSTIN!" I stumble back as quick as possible dodging getting headbutted or hit

Austin jumped at least a foot off of the bed before landing back down and turning to me, you could tell he was angry

"LUISA! What do you want!" His voice was just dripping with venom

"I have something important to discuss with you-"

"So you're telling me you woke me up for a pointless reason" Austin asks his face looking bored yet angry

"No if you'd let me finish my sentence you would've known by now so shut your mouth and listen" I instruct "So last night at 2am there was a member of The Walton's Gang outside of the train station and-"

"The Walton's Gang! They're banned from here after 11pm. I'm gonna kill em" Austin says clearly enraged. He starts to get up but I walk up to him and push him back onto the bed

"Sit and listen. I saw Ally with him and they were discussing something I just don't know what. She hasn't told me anything about it yet so I'm guessing she most likely wont so I'm asking you to find out what she's up to ok?" he stares at me blankly before clapping his hands and standing up

"Let's get to work then. Let's see what the sneaky bitch is up to" And with that he disappeared out of through the door. Still only in his underwear..

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

After realising I was only in my underwear and after changing me and Luisa headed down to the main street. We walked out onto the deck of the saloon to be met with Elliot.

"Alright man" Elliot asks slapping me on the back, he then turns to Luisa "And good mornin' Luisa right?" Luisa just nods and quickly says mornin.

"So where's Dez?" I ask Elliot turning to him

"Oh he's around here somewhere-" Before Elliot can finish his sentence we hear a loud 'moo' come from the right side of the saloon.

A second later out runs Dez, with three cows and a bull following. Charging towards him. He passes us and quickly shouts "Oh hey Austin" sounding out of breath and then cursing and running down the rest of the street.

"Well I found Dez" I say throwing my head back and laughing.

"Is he always like this?" Luisa questions me and Elliot while laughing.

"Oh this is nothing compared to normal. He tried to wrestle a rattle snake the other day" Elliot tells Luisa and she just giggles.

We all walk down the deck and over to the side of the saloon to see if Dez was around there. But to our surprise he was no where to be seen.

Elliot turns to me "So what're ya'll up to today?"

"Oh actually we could need your help" I tell him and he just smiles

"Sure what's up then? What ya need help with-"

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK OFF YOU STUPID BULL" We hear someone yell sounding very frustrated before a gun shot is heard. Then Dez rounds the corner looking sweaty and a bit of blood on his shirt. His hair is basically all wet from running around.

He reaches us and then pipes up "Alright ya wee twats" We all just laugh at him before I turn to them all

"Alright guys I need your help. Its to do with Ally. Here's the plan"

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

All day I have been on edge. He could be anywhere and I know I'm always being watched. No matter what anyone thinks, someone always has their eyes on you. You just don't know who they are, where they are, when they are watching you and why they are watching you, but they always are.

This is why you can't trust many people out here. Sometimes you can't even trust yourself.

Like everyone here. They seem nice people and they seem like trustworthy folks but you can never be sure. Even Austin he may be a dick head and be arrogant and horrible to many people but then there's another side of him. He seems trustworthy and caring at times. Whenever that young boy Jacob's over out selling newspapers Austin is always the first over there to buy one and I'm sure he gives him double for the newspaper.

Also whenever Jacob's mother shows up in town Austin always tells her how he will keep her son safe and won't let anyone touch a hair on his head. So Austin obviously isn't always a cold hearted person. But I totally understand why he's like it. Out here you can't show what your weakness is. Anyone will use it against you.

If someone were out to get Austin they would use... Jacob.

"That's it!" I exclaim very loudly might I add.

I am sat out front the barn up against the fence near the corral, only a few people are back here. Either getting their horses, washing their horses, going for a stroll or working in the barn with the chickens and the rest of the animals so I didn't get many stares for shouting pretty loud but I still got a few.

After planning everything out in my head I bolt up and run down the short path to the front of the saloon. I see Rory tied up at the hitching post and I make my way to him as quickly as possible.

Undoing the knot that was tied holding Rory in place I hop on top of him and onto the saddle. I see Dez on the deck and he smiles walking up to edge.

"Where ya off then love?" The red head asks his Scottish accent sounding stronger than usual

"Oh just off to Tumbleweed-"

"Tumbleweed? Why would ya possibly need to go there?" Dez questions, confusing evident on his face. His eyebrows are knitted together causing a crease to form on his forehead.

"Oh.. Did I say Tumbleweed? I mean Thieve's Landing. Yeah that's it" I tell the man in front of me. Thank god he is oblivious and can't tell I'm lying

"Well have fun" he throws me a smile showing all of his pearly whites before walking towards the swinging doors that lead into the saloon.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and make Rory turn around to head West. As I was just passing the boarder of Armadillo and into Cholla Springs Rory stubbornly come's to a stop.

I was too busy viewing the scenery to even notice Austin ahead of us and never mind seeing him lasso Rory to stop him.

"Uh Blondie what ya doing?" I ask looking up

He totally ignores my question and asks one of his own "Where ya off to eh?"

"Just Thieve's Landing why?" I try to play off my lie by acting normal and I thought he bought it before I hear

"Thieve's Landing is in the opposite direction. Now tell me Ally, where you off to go see your friends who happen to be in The Walton's Gang?" As soon as the last three words left his mouth I froze, my blood running cold. He couldn't have found out. He couldn't possibly know. If he knew he wouldn't be messing around right now. In stead he'd have his gun to my head or lasso wrapped around my neck.

"Uh-Uh h-how do ya know about them?" I stutter. God damn it. I gotta control my nerves

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Saw you out at 2am with a member from The Walton's Gang and being the good little birdie she is she came back to me to fill me in" Austin was now smirking looking straight at me. If I wasn't scared for my life right now I would admire his looks but I can't even distract myself by doing that.

"So Petal, tell me. Why are you associating with a Walton's Gang member?" Petal. That name makes me shiver and I'm still trying to find out if it is in a good way or bad.

"No-no reason. Just an old friend" I state coolly

"Hm yeah because I totally believe you. Now you can either tell me this instant or we can head back and I'll hold you in the cell just like the last time until you spill" Austin reasons.

"Lets head back then and you can throw me in that cold cell again because I have nothing to spill" I inform him before turning Rory around and heading back towards Armadillo. Shit he is going to kill me and I don't mean Austin if he finds out what I'm up to. I mean Walton.

* * *

><p>"Alright get in there" Austin instructs me. Pushing me into the cell by my shoulder that he held onto pretty tightly earlier.<p>

"Is this really necessary Blondie" I smirk as he glares at me for calling him that

"Yes Petal" Uh there it is. Petal. It makes me shiver when it slips off of his tongue and I don't even know why "It is necessary because you're being stubborn and wont tell me what you're hiding" Austin tells me before booping my nose with his finger.

"I'm not hiding anything and hey don't boop my nose" I scold and cover my nose with my hands

"Oh but its cute" Austin throws back.

All of a sudden both of our faces drop when we realise and process what Blondie had just said.

"Um so yeah if you're not gonna spill then I'll be back in the morning" Austin says awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. Before I can even reply he turns around and heads out of the office and slams the door behind him.

Uhh another night in here. Great. What was that all about though. I can tell by the look on Austin's face that he didn't mean to let that slip out, yet he did and it made me a little happy. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal about it. Ally get a grip of yourself all he said was that your nose was cute. It wasn't like he said anything like 'You are beautiful' so shut it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so I thought I'd be nice and upload this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one and don't worry I shall be working on the next chapter within the next couple of minutes so its ready to be uploaded as soon as possible but I know I'm asking for a lot but I wont be uploading the next chapter until I get at least 20 reviews because I just wanna see what everyone thinks of the story so far so yeah please favourite, follow and review! :)<strong>


End file.
